


P.S. I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you xoxo

by MsAJNinja



Series: Wolfstar Oneshot AUs [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Magic, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, cliches, wolfstar trash anonymous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAJNinja/pseuds/MsAJNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day with two adorable dorks.</p><p>—•—</p><p>
  <em>It wasn't until he walked to his dining room when his steps fumbled; in place of his seat was a large teddy bear that donned a shirt saying, ‘I love you bear-y much!’ </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	P.S. I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> This is disgustingly cliché I'm so sorry for the trash you're about to read. This was made for the February challenge for Wolfstar Trash Anonymous. (I took a few liberties with this challenge :3 this story doesn't explicitly state it, but they're in London.) Please excuse my limited knowledge of practically everything. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

“Their love was written in the stars,” Sirius commented as he stared up at the dark sky, eyes flickering over the twinkling constellations. The hard concrete beneath him seemed far away as Remus stared at the grey smoke leaving Sirius' lips.

“Maybe ours is too,” he whispered, grabbing Sirius' free hand in his and pressing a gentle kiss to his knuckles. Sirius' gaze fell towards him and he grinned. Suddenly, Remus' world shifted and all it could focus on was the soft glow of the moon illuminating his smile.

Remus thought that when he would realise his love for another, it would be a life shattering moment, but it felt like he was discovering something he already knew deep inside of him. Falling in love with Sirius was the easiest thing he's ever done in his entire life. When everything else became more and more difficult, his love for Sirius was like a breath of fresh air. He continued, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” the words slipped seamlessly out of Sirius' lips and in the darkest night, the world seemed so much brighter. Sirius grinned and let the cool air wash over them before he said, “Tomorrow's Valentine's Day.”

He bumped his shoulder against Sirius' and raised his eyebrow at him curiously, watching as he flicked the forgotten smoke away. “Yes, Padfoot, I do know the date.”

“You are going to have the most extravagant Valentine's Day ever, courtesy of me,” he rambled, eyes lighting up with unrestrained joy.

“Should I expect anything to blow up?” Remus inquired, only slightly joking.

“Yes— I mean no. Well,” Sirius pursed his lips and Remus rolled his eyes at him. He kissed him softly and whispered, “If anything blows up I am revoking your pranking privilege.”

“Ah, Moony,” he whined, “so not cool.”

Remus just shrugged nonchalantly and watched as the night passed.

—•—

Remus woke up alone on Valentine's Day. It actually wasn't that big of a surprise; Sirius always managed to wake up before him despite both of their passionate dislike for mornings. He squinted at the sun rays that passed through the blinds and rubbed his eyes until he could actually read his clock. It was rather late, close to lunch and Sirius left him a note in his sprawling handwriting.  

> Moony-kins,
> 
> I love you ❤️  Happy Brag-that-You're-Not-Single Day!! It's probably really late so I left your breakfast in the microwave. I'll see you after work :)
> 
> Love,
> 
> Padfoot
> 
> P.S. I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you xoxo

Remus smiled and got up, feeling a bit more refreshed by Sirius' note. It wasn't until he walked to his dining room when his steps fumbled; in place of his seat was a large teddy bear that donned a shirt saying, ‘I love you bear-y much!’ And the bear was ginormous, practically two-thirds of Remus' own height. He ran a hand through the teddy bear's fur, feeling it's softness when he saw the note tucked into the pocket of its shirt. 

> My one and only Moon,
> 
> _Bear_ with me, love. I know these puns are un _bear_ able, but you adore me anyway ;)
> 
> Have a nice breakfast/brunch/lunch!
> 
> Love,
> 
> Your one and only Star
> 
> P.S. I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you xoxo

“Sirius, you are a complete and utter dork,” he mumbled aloud, the corners of his lips twitching into a smile.

He quickly ate his food (an all out English breakfast if he's ever heard of one— he probably called the Potters for help) and slipped on some appropriate work clothes before heading out. It was a brisk walk to the tube from his flat and his job at the bookstore was, thankfully, not that far from his stop. He waved his hand to greet the regulars and his coworkers. He dropped his bag off in the back and stared at the overwhelming amount of flowers surrounding the entire room. 

Marlene came in and leaned on the doorway, a smirk on her red stained lips. “So Sirius came by awhile ago. We had to move the flowers from the front because it was blocking the entrance.”

“Holy fuck.”

Marls laughed loudly and kissed his cheek. “Hey, Re, is it okay if I take some to spruce up the place?”

“Yeah, go ahead, there's plenty to go around. Jesus, how am I going to bring this home?” Remus asked her, a light flush on his cheeks. 

“Sirius already set everything up. Whatever you can't carry, someone else will deliver it to you,” she explained, taking a few bouquets in her hands and almost stepped out of the door when she stopped. Marls fished around her pockets for a second when she gave him a note. “He told me to give this to you. I'll clock you in while you, err, try to find somewhere to put your stuff.” 

> The Moon to my Star,
> 
> I couldn't get enough flowers to show you how much you mean to me. I don't think there's enough space in the world for it. 
> 
> Remus John Lupin. You are the most amazing person I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. I'm counting the hours until I see your lovely face again ;D
> 
> Love,
> 
> The Star to your Moon
> 
> P.S. I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you xoxo

The entire day his face was fixed in a permanent smile. Marls rolled her eyes at him every time a customer left with a happy look present on their expression because he gave them a complimentary flower with each purchase. His boss raised an eyebrow at him but grumbled something about being good for business, so he just kept going. 

It was nearing twilight when his boss practically threw him out, stating that he ‘was too damn sappy’ and that he should see ‘that boyfriend of yours; he's probably as ansty as you are.’ He hastily shoved his arms into his coat, kissed Marls on the cheek, and grabbed whatever he could before he left for the tube. 

His flat was empty when he came home, no signs of Sirius anywhere. He probably had some scheme up his sleeve. Remus set down the bouquets, placing them in vases full of water, before he walked into his room. His bed was covered in his favourite chocolate (God, Honeydukes' chocolates were absolutely divine) and a lone pink paper was centred directly in the middle. 

> Lupin, Remus,
> 
> I know you were waiting for this one, love. You and your chocolate addiction. 
> 
> Get dressed into something comfortable. We're taking a little trip!
> 
> Love,
> 
> Black, Sirius
> 
> P.S. I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you xoxo

“Sirius, you are an angel,” he mumbled to himself, getting excited about how much sugar he's going to consume in the next few weeks. 

“Aww, thanks, love,” Sirius said behind him. Remus turned around hugged him tightly, kissing him sweetly. “Now c'mon, get dressed. We leave in a few.”

Remus quickly changed his clothes for a soft sweater Lily and James got him for his birthday the previous year and a pair of worn jeans with some sensible shoes. He called out, “Ready.”

He nodded and got into the car with Sirius. It was a short drive to a secluded building, almost nearing nighttime when Sirius parked the car and lead him up the stairs to the roof. Sirius placed his warm palms over his eyes and said, “Just until I open the door, okay?”

“Sure?”

And then they stepped outside; he felt the click of the door behind him and the cool breeze against his cheeks. Sirius let go and Remus' eyes adjusted to the lights that were strewn around a small dinner table for two. It was already set up with his favorite meal and drink. He turned towards Sirius and kissed him deeply, angling his head forward while Sirius' arms wound their way around his neck. He murmured into Sirius' lips, “I love you I love you I love you I love you.”

“And I haven't even given you your final first yet,” he said jokingly, grey eyes soft and alight with stars in his eyes. 

“You've already given me—”

Sirius kissed his cheek, interrupting him while he got two tickets out from his pocket. “You've always said you wanted to travel.”

Remus stared shell-shocked at the those pale hands. “Sirius Orion Black. You are out of this world. It's too bad I can't give you your present yet.” 

“You got me a present?” Sirius asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

“Of course, you dork. It's not coming until next week, but I have a picture saved on my phone.” Remus flipped through the photos on his phone, until he came up upon the sleek, black motorcycle Sirius had been eyeing up for months. The yelp of joy that came from Sirius could be heard from blocks away. 

Their goofy smiles stayed on their faces for weeks. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Send me prompts on my [tumblr](http://the-once-and-future-prat.tumblr.com/) if you want :3


End file.
